Shooting Lessons
by Alya Rayne
Summary: Spencer Reid can't hit a target to save his life. Tyler Benson wants to help any way he can, which just might involve a fun and interesting game. Who will win?


_**Hi, I'm Alya Rayne. This is my first Criminal Minds fic I ever wrote and my first Fan Fic on this site. I love Criminal Minds, especially Spencer Reid, so I just had to do a fic with him. After I wrote this I decided to do more, so most of the things I write for Criminal Minds will have this pairing. I just love writing Tyler.**_

**_Title: Shooting Lessons_**

**_A_****_uthor: Alya Rayne_**

**_Summary: Spencer Reid can't hit a target to save his life. Tyler Benson wants to help any way he can, which just might involve a fun and interesting game. Who will win?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I do however own Tyler Benson, so if you want to use him, please ask. _**

* * *

Shooting Lessons

SSA Dr. Spencer Reid was very obviously getting frustrated with the object he was holding in his hands. The man who had an eidetic memory, could read 20,000 words a minute, and had an IQ of 187 couldn't shoot a target to save his life.

Well, that wasn't entirely true. He could hit a target, just not where he was aiming. Tyler Benson watched his efforts with a small smirk on his lips. He had a gun, but would rather not have to use it, preferring knives more.

But Reid was convinced that he needed to carry a gun to be a good profiler. Or, the more likely reason was it helped him sleep at night. As it was, Tyler finally decided to help the struggling FBI profiler and made his way over.

"Reid, let's play a little game, ok?" he called loud enough so that Reid could hear him through the headphones. The genius jumped and looked back at the British man with auburn hair.

"Um, ok, what is it?" he asked, setting the pistol down on the counter in front of him. He was curious as to what this odd young man would come up with to help him. They had been playing a game of cat and mouse with each other since Hotch had decided to hire Tyler as a profiler. Both had felt an attraction to the other, though Tyler was really the one to act on it. Since his work in the British government was seen as extraordinary, the BAU had thought that he was a good candidate for the open position.

"If you hit the shoulder, I'll kiss you're cheek." He said, running a slender, lightly freckled hand over Reid's arm. The FBI agent shivered, almost unnoticeably, though Tyler saw this, and smiled again. "If you his the torso, I'll kiss your lips." He deliberately paused just to watch Reid squirm.

"And what if I hit the head?" asked Reid, swallowing nervously.

"Well, you see, that's a secret. You'll have to hit to find out." He said, then stepped back. The genius didn't know this but SSA Hotchner was just outside the door.

Reid swallowed again and picked the gun back up, aiming carefully, then firing. It didn't exactly hit the shoulder. More like the elbow actually, but it was enough for Tyler who stepped forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Reid's cheek.

"Ok, again, this time aim for the torso." He said, stepping back yet again, and brushing his messy auburn hair out of his green eyes.

Reid repeated the process, this time hitting somewhere near the bottom of the picture, near where the hips would be if it wasn't a poster Reid was shooting at.

Tyler waited for him to set the gun down, then took his arm, turned him around, and planted a kiss on Reid's lips, drawing a startled squeak from the genius. It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for Reid to have to struggle to breathe properly when Tyler pulled away.

Just as Reid was lining up for his next shot, hoping to make the headshot, Hotch made his appearance, startling both men, though Tyler didn't show it.

"Reid, Benson, we have a case." He said in that all-work-no-play voice. Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Yes, it's nice to see you too, Hotch. I'm fine, thanks for asking." Hotch just ignored him and continued talking to Reid.

"The rest of the team are ready when you are. Please hurry, and bring Benson with you." He glared at the Brit as if he were a disease. Which actually could be what the Agent thought of him.

"You know, I've just realized, I could have been on Law and Order: SVU." Tyler piped up, just for the satisfaction of annoying Hotch.

Reid just shook his head and followed Hotch out of the room.

xXxXxXx

The L.D.S.K had been caught. We actually he'd had his brain turned to mush by Reid, and was now being wheeled out of the hospital in a body bag, but it still worked. As the stretcher passed, Tyler inspected the blood on the cloth. A head shot. He smiled. Looks like he _**was **_going to get to show Reid that special surprise after all.

He made his way to the ambulance where Reid was standing. Hotch had just walked away, and the genius looked like he was about to laugh.

"Hey, Reid, do you remember what I was telling you, back a Quantico?" he asked, taking the other's hand. Reid shook his head.

"Hmm, well then, let me refresh my memory…"

Fin

* * *

_**Well, there you have it. Tyler got what he wanted, Reid made a headshot, and both learned a new way to exist together. All in all I'd say it was a good day. I love playing with Tyler and Reid, they are the funnest pairing I've ever done. I've got plenty more where this came from, so what do you think?**_


End file.
